


Gorgeous in Green

by kibasniper



Series: Femslash February 2021 [12]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Affection, Cute Ending, Dress Up, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Ficlet, Fluff, Kimono, Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibasniper/pseuds/kibasniper
Summary: Fixing her tentacles and adjusting her obi, Marie helps Marina with her first of hopefully many kimonos.
Relationships: Marina/Marie (Splatoon)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134674
Kudos: 8





	Gorgeous in Green

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february 2021 prompt 12: green.
> 
> i just had to write about the green girls in love!!

Marie collected Marina’s long, wavy tentacles. She marveled over the faint luminescence at the tips of them. She always wondered how they functioned, but Marina skirted around the topic, and Marie never pushed her to answer.

Taking a thick, cotton scrunchie from off the desk, Marie wrapped Marina’s tentacles into a high bun crowning her head. They splayed outwards, the two longest tentacles falling down to frame her face. Marie stepped away, bringing her hands together for a single clap and letting Marina beam at herself in the full length mirror.

“There. All set,” she said, smirking as Marina wrapped her arms around herself.

Marina tried to spin in place, but the kimono’s constrictive material made her wobble instead. She marveled at the deep gray color and the contrasting lime green obi. A white floral pattern decorated the hem and trailed upwards to her hips. Satin decorated her collar in the color of sunflowers and tickled her neck. The heavy silk material was warm between her fingers, providing a rush of excitement through her hearts, and she squealed, her cheeks beginning to ache with how hard she smiled.

“Marie! This is fantastic!” she exclaimed, tossing her arms out. She ambled toward her, her balance off as she tried maneuvering in her tabi.

Marie caught her hands and steadied her. “I’m glad. You really rock traditional clothing.”

“Thanks-” She giggled, the sound music to Marie’s ears. “-but it’s only because you have such a keen eye for these outfits.”

Marie glanced down at herself. In her opinion, her outfit was already old school. Although it was still popular among the fancier Inklings and Octolings in Inkopolis, she felt the time to retire the look was approaching. After all, she had been wearing it since Agent 4 and she saved Callie months ago. To her all this time later, the colors seemed dull and unappealing, but Marina admired every inch of her attire from the red knot in her forehead to the white tips of her tabi.

When Marina admitted she had never worn a traditional outfit, Marie sprung into action.  
Callie had joked it was the first time she moved faster than a snail. But the chance to dress her girlfriend in her favorite type of clothes felt momentous, even if the little voice in her head informed her there would be several more opportunities.

“Do you think the producers and fans will like it?” Marina wondered, raising her arms. The fabric hung loose, the edges neat and straight. She gripped her sleeves and wiggled them, mesmerized by the subtle shifting of the fabric.

“Absolutely. They’d only hate if they were haters, and you have none,” Marie replied, wreathing her hand around Marina’s waist. She breathed in the scent of Marina’s perfume, a delectable sea salt and lavender that made her feel like she could walk on water.

Marina smiled, leaning into the shorter squid and giggling. Matching with Marie was something she had dreamed about during her final days in the Octarian army. Marina had imagined wearing the Squid Sisters outfit like an Octoling on their very first Splatoween and finding Marie after a Splatfest, who would then compliment her, sending Marina to the musical festival in the sky.

But it was nothing compared to cuddling with her in matching kimonos. She felt beautiful inside and out, the slight squeeze of Marie’s hand on her hip eliciting a sigh to ghost past her lips. She kissed Marie’s forehead, leaving behind a faint trace of deep mauve lipstick.

Marie tapped her temple. “This will make for a fun paparazzi pic,” she commented, taking Marina’s hand.

Marina chuckled. Not a single trace of shame touched her features. When they started their relationship, she had worried about physical affection. In the old days, being observed and scrutinized by her Octarian superiors had kept her balancing on spindly toes. One slip-up implied something deadly, but Marie assured her each and every time that the camera flashes and intrusive questions couldn’t harm her.

Marie marveled at her once again. Up close, she was able to take in the rich color of Marina’s lipstick and the sparkle in her eyes. She felt blessed to be with Marina, treasuring her status as the girlfriend of the one and only DJ Hyperfresh. Marina had been the one to open her heart to physical affection as well. Whether it was Marina’s fingertips grazing her hand or soft kisses to her cheeks, Marie welcomed Marina’s love and returned them in full, only growing closer with Marina as they came together.

Marina bent forward and captured Marie’s lips. Marie tilted her head and closed her eyes, her lips quirking upwards. They basked in the moment, a sigh escaping Marina when they parted. Marina’s lipstick partially colored Marie’s lips, and they laughed, the purple complimenting their green hues.


End file.
